


Soup

by tariana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tariana/pseuds/tariana
Summary: Harry is sick. Draco doesn't care.





	Soup

“You didn’t have to come over,” Harry says. “You’ll probably get sick too.”  
Draco shrugs.   
“It’d just be Weasley telling that same old joke – the one about the Wizard and the Hippogriff walking into a bar – and Finnigan getting too drunk and Granger telling us all off.”  
“But it’s tradition.” Harry grumbles, and then he sneezes explosively. Fridays at the Leaky Cauldron had been their thing for more than a year now.   
Draco fishes in his pockets and pulls out a container, which he unshrinks, revealing Tom’s chicken noodle soup. He accios a spoon from the kitchen, and carefully holds a spoonful of soup out to Harry.  
“Not a baby, you don’t have to feed me,” Harry says.  
“Shut up, Potter, and eat it,” Draco snaps, but there’s a light in his grey eyes that says he’s kidding about being mad.  
Soon, the soup is gone, and Draco’s turned on the telly. He claims to be offended by Harry’s having the Muggle device in his house, but Harry catches him watching it too often for that to be true.  
Harry’s lying with his head in Draco’s lap, long fingers stroking his hair carefully back from his face.  
As he drifts off to sleep, he swears he feels the gentle press of lips on his forehead. When he wakes up in the morning, Draco is gone.


End file.
